La Seleccion
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Flaky,Petunia,Giggles, y Lammy entran a un macabro concurso de seducción llamado "La Selección." Ellas no contaban que este concurso pusiera todas sus destrezas aprueba para probar si eran dignas de seguir viviendo. Harán todo lo posible para volver a casa pero, ¿Realmente quieren irse? "¿No te han enseñado que, las apariencias engañan?" ¿Te atreves a leerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Era un Viernes por la noche, y como siempre Petunia,Giggles,Lammy,y Flaky se reunían a hacer su piyamada, Normalmente era en casa de Flaky. Ya que esta era la más confortable eh siempre estaba sola. Esa noche había tocado en la casa de la peli roja, después de salir de la preparatoria las cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la casa de Flaky a botanear y quedarse a dormir. Al llegar a la casa de la peli roja las cuatro llegaron exhaustas, lanzaron sus mochilas al suelo y cayeron rendidas en el sillón.

-Es muy impresionante, qué como después de tanto estudiar y trabajar no haya explotado mi cerebro-Dijo la peli rosada masajeándose la cien.

-¡Me duele hasta el cabello de tanto trabajo! …! El maestro esta vez se excedió! Fue mucho trabajo el que nos dejó por el asueto…! Bah!-Se quejó la peli morada acomodándose en el sillón.

-¡Ja! Y eso que el maestro fue gentil contigo. ¡A mí me puso trabajo extra!-Dijo la peli azulada. Que enseguida se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Creo que voy a reprobar…! No acabare todo ese trabajo a tiempo!-Dijo la peli roja sacando los libros de la mochila- ¡Y todo por insignificante asueto!

-¡Ohhh! No es cualquier asueto Flaky…! Es el famoso asueto del famoso e inmortal secuestrador!-Dijo Lammy a todo orgullo.

-¿Y qué es eso? Nunca oí hablar sobre el significado del asueto.-La peli morada casi ofendida se tapó la boca incrédula. Flaky sintió como todas las miradas de sus amigas se dirigían a ella. Lo que provoco que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa.-P-perdón-Dijo La pelirroja.

-No hay nada que perdonar Flaky, Para eso tienes aquí a tu buena y sexy amiga Lammy para guiarte.-tomo aire- Bueno se supone que cada año se reportan varias desapariciones todos los catorce de Junio cada año. Dicen que es muy impresionante la cantidad de mujeres que desaparecen, pero cuidado. Que solo desaparecen mujeres. Han intentado resolver este caso hace ya doscientos años y ni una pista tiene. Por eso, se nos da un asueto, para quedarnos en casa a salvo del famoso secuestrador inmortal come burritos.-Todas se quedaron impresionadas mirando a Lammy.

-Espera… ¿Dijiste come burritos?-Dijo la peli azulada con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pues sí, no me culpen tengo hambre. No eh comido nada en todo el día.-Admitió la peli morada

-¿Qué tal una pizza de peperoni?-Dijo la pelirroja con el teléfono en la mano.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Flaky tu si sabes cómo hacer feliz a mi estómago!-Después de llamar a la pizzería, las cuatro se pusieron a jugar a póker, como siempre Flaky iba ganándoles. Al sonar el timbre de la casa de Flaky, La pelirroja salió disparada a la puerta.

-¡No vallan a ver mis cartas!-Les advirtió la pelirroja a sus amigas. Cogió el dinero que había en su billetera y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa no era el usual chico de las pizas, Era un chico vestido de gala con un antifaz en la cara de color negro alrededor de su cabello verde. Flaky no logro reconocerlo, pero sabía que él era malo. Podía sentirlo, él le provocaba escalofríos. Se quedó petrificada observando la retorcida sonrisa de aquel chico de cabellos verdes. Le extendió unas cartas. Flaky retrocedió, había en el algo que a Flaky le horrorizaba.

-¡Felicidades! Señorita! -Dijo el chico-, vengo a informarle que usted ha sido elegida para la Elección. La cual se hace cada año. Mi mejor pésame y la veré pronto.-Dijo aun sonriendo, y por un momento pensó que este chico le había guiñido-Sería tan amable de repartir estas cartas Por favor -Flaky cogió las cartas y reviso para quien eran. Eran para sus amigas. Cuando Flaky volteo a ver aquel chico misterioso, este había desaparecido. Flaky palideció. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Volteo a todas partes y ni un rastro de ó la puerta aterrada y se fue corriendo a la sala con sus amigas a toda prisa.

-¿Qué paso Flaky?...Te ves muy pálida como si acabaras de ver a un fantasma o algo parecido-Le dijo Giggles tomando las cartas que tenía en la mano.- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es para nosotras!-Le paso la carta correspondida a cada una. En cambio Flaky aún seguía alterada por lo de hace momentos, estaba segura que lo que hubiese en ese sobre sería malo. Las palabras de aquel chico retumbaban por su cabeza, ¿A qué se refería con lo de la elección?-Flaky, ¿Está todo bien?-Le volvió a preguntar la peli rosada.

-¿Y la pizza Flaky?-Dijo la peli morada intentando abrir su carta.

-¡No habrán esas cartas! E-el chico que vino hace unos minutos me las dio! Y-y desapareció de la nada!-Dijo la pelirroja aterrada. Todas se quedaron en silencio, Después intercambiaron miradas.

-Mira, Que tal si abrimos estas cartas a la cuenta de tres. Si no pasa nada las leemos, pero si pasa algo paranormal lo volvemos acerrar, ¿vale?-dijo la peli morada-

-E-está bien….-La pelirroja bajo la mirada.

-Uno…-Dijo la peli rosada

-Dos…-Le continúo la peli azul con la carta en la mano.

-¡Tres!-Finalizo la peli morada. Al momento que la cuenta termino, Todas excepto Flaky abrieron las cartas emocionadas. La pelirroja dudo mucho, pero al ver que no les paso nada a sus amigas cuando abrieron las dichas cartas abrió la suya temerosa. Leyó detalladamente lo que decía. Fue exactamente lo que le dijo aquel chico enmascarado.

-Tenemos el honor de informarle que usted ha sido elegida para bla bla bla de la elección bla bla bla gracias a usted bla bla la recogeremos el día …¿14 de Junio? Ese es el día del famoso día del secuestrador come burritos.-Dijo Giggles con una mueca en la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡La elección! Flaky querida amiga lamento informarte que esto es solo una broma mal hecha-Le dijo Petunia.

-Tal vez Flaky está en lo correcto, tal vez deberíamos temer…-Dijo Lammy haciendo una pausa con una pose reflexiva-Hoy estamos ah doce de Junio, En dos días es dichoso día.-Hiso otra pausa- Ósea que caerá en Lunes. Miren yo propongo que nos volviéramos a juntar el Lunes en la noche en casa de Flaky para ver si toda esta farsa es real. Claro si están de acuerdo.

-Por mi está bien, podría traer a ustedes dos en mi carro. Y nos veríamos como a las… ¿Seis esta bien? ¿Está bien que lo hagamos en tu casa Flaky?-Dijo La peli azulada

-Pues si…Creo-Le respondió la pelirroja.

-¡Pues nos vemos el Lunes!-Dijo la peli morada.

Después de comer pizza, jugar, y risas las cuatro chicas se fueron a dormir. La mañana siguiente desayunaron y se fueron en carro de Petunia, como usualmente lo hacían. Los días pasaban y pasaban y Flaky no podía dormir tranquilamente, aún tenía en la mente aquella fría sonrisa de ese chico. Había algo en el que le provocaba escalofríos, pero igual algo que le llamaba la atención. Finalmente cerró los ojos y callo dormida. No podía creer que tan rápido pasaban los días. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a desayunar, toda la tarde se quedó haciendo la tarea hasta que sin darse cuenta ya eran las seis y cacho, se sentía agotada, no podía creer que se había pasado todo el día haciendo su tarea. Pero la acabo. Llamaron a la puerta y la pelirroja se puso su suéter café favorito y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Lista para ser secuestrada!-Dijo Giggles agitando las bolsas de palomitas que tenía en las manos. Enseguida de ella entro Lammy,y Petunia.

-¡No seremos secuestradas! Por dios! Giggles ,¡cuántas veces te lo eh dicho!

-Solo romeaba…Para eso estamos aquí, ¿No?-Dijo la peli rosada encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No! Solo fue otro pretexto para juntarnos-dijo la Peli morada riendo.

Pasaron y pasaron las horas y aun no pasaba nada. Habían estado cantando karaoke hasta que uno de los vecinos de Flaky fue a su casa a reclamarles sobre la desafinación y el volumen. Después de eso las cuatro dejaron el karaoke y se fueron con verdad y reto. Ya decididas a irse a casa, una de las lluvias más fuertes en todo HTF les evito irse.

-Oye…Nunca paso nada de eso de la elección…Lo ves Flaky no tenía nada de qué preocuparte, De echo creo que es más importante si asistiremos mañana a la prepa por la lluvia.-Dijo La peli morada.

-Es cierto…Me eh preocupado por nada.-Sonrió la pelirroja de alivio.

-¡Vez! Te lo di…-La peli azulada estuvo a punto de terminar su oración, pero fue interrumpida por un gran trueno. Las luces se habían apagado. Todo era oscuro.-…Creo que se ha ido la luz…-finalmente dijo.

-¡No me digas!-Le respondió la peli morada. No podían ver su expresión pero Todas sabían que estaba haciendo una mueca de sarcasmo.

-Bien, bien…no se alarmen, La lluvia ha descompuesto esa cosa de la electricidad. Solo debemos esperar a que vuelva.-Dijo la peli rosada.

Las Cuatro gritaron cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Flaky no paraba de temblar y llorar. Sabía quién eran. Lo podía sentir. Sabía que venía por ellas. Todas retrocedieron cuando este se acercó, Tenia puesta una máscara de oxígeno. Sintió como su corazón se le acelero al ver que de su saco algo que parecía una bomba. La pelirroja vio como paso todo. El chico lanzo aquella bomba hacia el centro de la sala, esa bomba libero un gas por toda la casa. Trataban de escapar pero no funciono. Primero callo Giggles al suelo, De ella Petunia y callo de rodillas frente aquel chico y vio como este articulaba algo con sus labios. La pelirroja sentía como sus parpados caían cayó al suelo junto a sus amigas y vio como el gas se dispersaba y aquel chico se quitaba la máscara. Tenía un hermoso cabello verde, y sus ojos, esos ojos la atraparon. Aquel chico se le acercó y le susurró al oído "Dulces Sueños". Y callo en un profundo sueño.


	2. El Baile de la Luna Roja

_**Advertencias: Los Personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, Todos están humanizados.**_

Era una habitación muy grande, era muy hermosa aquella habitación. Tenía un tapiz rojo con un extraño patrón de color dorado, el piso era de un mármol muy fino. Alrededor de la habitación había cuadros que parecían venir del famoso renacimiento. Había dos sillones rojos, y enfrente de aquellos sillones se encontraba un gran escritorio de una madera muy fina con un sillón atrás de esta, pero a diferencia de los otros sillones este era más grande y de color negro. Había una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista. Era una oficina, pero muy elegante.

-¿Ya están nuestras invitadas aquí?-Pregunto el chico que estaba apoyado sobre la ventana de aquella oficina admirando el paisaje.

-Sí, mi señor.-Le respondió un chico enmascarado.

-Bien.-Le contesto sin separar la mirada de la ventana.-…Asegúrate de que los preparativos vallan al pie de la letra, ¿Me entendiste? No quiero errores…-Hiso una pausa.-Ya puedes retirarte.-Le dijo fríamente.

-Sí, mi señor…No habrá ningún error.-Le contesto el chico enmascarado con una sonrisa de lado.-…Si me permite.-Hiso una reverencia y se fue de aquella gran oficina. Tramaba algo aquel chico, y no era nada bueno, ¿Quizá?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lammy:<strong>_

Abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Qué había pasado ayer?"-Se preguntó. Veía todo un blanco borroso. Se masajeo la cien "¿Qué paso ayer?"-Se preguntó. No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo. Se paró en seco. Había algo raro allí, el baño era todo blanco, y el suyo solía morado. Ladeo la cabeza confundida "¿Dónde estoy?"-Se preguntó. Volvió a la habitación. Lo que antes se veía borroso ahora se veía bien y claro. Todo en esa habitación era blanco, no lo había imaginado. La peli morada entro en pánico "¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Cómo eh llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué paso ayer?"-Se volvió a preguntar. Calló de rodillas frente a la cama. Se quedó mirando la cama anonada por unos instantes. Había algo peculiar arriba de la cama. Tenía una carta. "_Bienvenida a la selección señorita Lammy"-_Decía en la parte superior de la peli morada tomo la carta asombrada y temerosa "¿Cómo saben mi nombre?"-Se preguntó. Luego recordó, todos los recuerdos le volvieron la mente.Sé sintió mareada, pero aun así con la carta en mano la abrió. La peli morada leyó atentamente cada palabra que esta tenía "_Sea bienvenida a nuestro prestigiado concurso "La Elección" Esperamos que su hospedaje sea de lo más agradable. La estaremos esperando en la sala de reuniones con todas las participantes para explicar las reglas. Favor de presentarse, o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a ir por usted forzosamente. Y, no se preocupe, uno de nuestros empleados La estaremos esperando en la sala de reuniones con todas las participantes para explicar las reglas. Favor de presentarse, o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a ir por usted forzosamente. Y, no se preocupe, uno de nuestros empleados vendrá a recogerla alrededor de las 1 a.m. Favor de ser puntual y vestir la ropa indicada. Sin más pre ángulos nos veremos."_

-¿Vendrán por mí?-Se dijo.-Busco algo, con el cual ver la hora. Nada. Pero, Ella sabía que Vendrían en cualquier momento. Entonces cuando menos se lo espero tocaron a su puerta, la peli morada entro en pánico de nuevo. Buscó por todos lados algo con lo cual podría usar para defenderse, No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petunia<strong>_

-¡¿Flaky?! ¡¿Giggles?! ¡¿Lammy?!-Pregunto la peli azulada aterrada. Sé encontraba parada buscando en lo que parecía ser una gran sala de color marrón con blanco. Había varias chicas a sus lados, la peli azulada se encontraba en la gran sala donde se suponía que iba a ser la reunión. Todas las chicas parecían aterradas en esa sala, era horrible. Solo se escuchaban lamentos y suplicas para salir de aquel lugar. La peli azulada estaba desesperada, llevaba media hora buscando a sus amigas.

-¿Has visto a una chica de cabellos rojos, o rosas, o morados?- Le pregunto la peli azulada a una chica que se hallaba en medio de la sala con una pañuelo en la mano. Está le negó con la cabeza.-Gracias.-Le contesto la peli azulada con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿No se supone que aquí será la gran reunión?"-Se preguntó. Cogió del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón la invitación que a ella le habían entregado. Abrió la carta y repaso un renglón: "_La estaremos esperando en la sala de reuniones con todas las participantes para explicar las reglas. Favor de presentarse, o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a ir por usted forzosamente. Y, no se preocupe, uno de nuestros empleados vendrá a recogerla alrededor de las 1 a.m." _Miro hacia su muñeca*, dónde usualmente tenía un reloj. "¿Mi reloj? ¿Dónde deje mi reloj? ¿Cómo voy a saber la maldita hora?" –Se dijo enojada. Miró a su alrededor, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar algo para checar que hora era. "¿Por qué tardan mucho en empezar?" Camino por toda la habitación, era muy grande. Por todas partes veía a chicas llorar y gritar. Sintió como una ansiedad se apodero de ella. Quería llorar y gritar al igual que aquellas chicas, No, Ella quería salir de aquel lugar. No soportaba estar otra hora ahí. Siguió caminando en busca de sus amigas. "¡¿Dónde diablos están?!" –Se volvió a preguntar. Torpemente tropezó con unas chicas. Aquéllas chicas la fulminaron con la mirada. La peli azulada se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia enfrente. Sé paro en seco con la mirada hacia el Norte. Le salieron un par de lágrimas de los ojos, y finalmente sonrió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Giggles<strong>_

Aquella peli rosada Se encontraba enojada cruzada de brazos sentada en un pequeño sillón de color rojizo de aquel gran cuarto. Era estar enojada o estar en total pánico. Le molestaba aquellos llantos desesperados de las chicas que se hallaban a su alrededor.

-¡Acaso no pueden guardar silencio¡-Grito la peli rosada aun cruzada de brazos. Un grupo de chicas que estaba enfrente de ella la miraron serias, eso provoco que la peli rosada se encogiera de hombros algo tímida. Había sido algo grosera con aquellas chicas, y lo sabía perfectamente. Pero era tanto el ruido, qué en vez de preocuparse por la demás cosas solo consiguió enojo, enojó al mundo, a las personas, a la ropa, enojó a lo primero que se le cruzara en la mente o en el camino. Ella quería que alguien le preguntara como se sentía ella en una situación como esa, quería que la abrazaran y le dijeran que todo iba estar bien, quería que la mimaran. Pero, lo único que obtenía en ese lugar es que la miraran con desprecio. Se puso a pensar sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Sintió como unos escalofríos le recorrían por todo el cuerpo, y su corazón comenzaba a latir de una manera muy veloz. "¡Pero que egoísta eh sido¡"-Se dijo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. "¡Soy la peor amiga de todas¡ ¿¡Cómo pude haber olvidado a Petunia, Lammy y Flaky?!"-Se preguntó nervosa. "¡Debo ir a buscarlas¡"-Se paró de su asiento. Se dirigió al grupo de chicas que anteriormente había insultado, No le importaba cuanto se demorara, ella no se rendiría hasta encontrar a sus amigas. Estaba a punto de preguntarles a aquellas chicas, pero todas cayeron. Le enviaron una mirada fulminadora a la chica de cabellos azules la cual había provocado aquel accidente. La peli rosada se detuvo en seco, Ya conocía de quien pertenecía aquellos cabellos. La peli azulada le sonrió. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa a Petunia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flaky<strong>_

-¡Lammy! ¡Lammy! ¡Despierta!- La pelirroja se encontraba en una de las esquinas de aquel cuarto. Tenía a una chica peli morada inconsciente a su lado. La chica peli morada fue abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo la peli morada. Miró a su brazo, tenía unos pequeños piquetes de los anestesiantés que le habían dado para traerla a la reunión.-Tenias razón Flaky, sobre esta cosa de le elección.-Continuo la peli morada soltando un gran suspiro. La pelirroja limpio unas lágrimas de sus ojos y abrazo a su amiga.

-T-tengo miedo Lammy…-Dijo la pelirroja en el hombro de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Saldremos de…-Se calló la peli morada. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Eso se debía a que un hombre alto de cabellos azulados con mechones amarillentos que Vestía un traje blanco, y llevaba puesta una máscara blanca había entrado al gran cuarto. Hubo un gran silencio.

-¡Bienvenidas a nuestro prestigiado concurso "La elección"¡ Les doy la cordial bienvenida, y espero que disfruten de su estancia en el gran castillo de las cuatro rosas. Lo único que queremos aquí, es que ustedes, tanto como nosotros se diviertan.-Dijo mientras sonreía.- Y, bueno si se reúsan a concursar. ¡Lo único que nos queda será ejecutarlas! –Dijo aun divertido. Todas en el cuarto lo miraron con cara de horror.-Solo deben obedecer y satisfacer a su amos. ¡Es muy fácil¡ Pero, eso sí. Cualquier error será pagado con su sangre.-Ladeo la cabeza.-Creo que eso es todo,… ¡Oh sí! Esta noche será el baile de la noche roja -Se aplaudió a si mismo.- Si quieren sobrevivir esta noche deben agradarles a sus amos y cumplir con sus peticiones…Bla bla Deben prepararse para el baile. ¡Rápido! –Les ordeno. Todas las chicas en aquel cuarto intercambiaron miradas confundidas.-No se preocupen, se les ha dejado en sus respectivas habitaciones a todas ustedes lo necesario para este baile.-Miro el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.- ¡Oh! Ya es tarde. Sean puntuales por favor.-Aquel chico salió del cuarto, y entro un chico alto de cabellos verdes con antifaz negro y traje negro a la habitación. Estaba guiando a todas hacia su dormitorio. El chico peli verde acompaño a la pelirroja a su dormitorio. Ella mantuvo su distancia, hubo un gran silencio hasta que llegaron.

-Te estaré esperando en el baile de la luna roja, Flaky.-Le guiño y se marchó. Flaky se quedó anonada, ¿La conocía? Entro a su habitación anonada, miro a su cama. Había un vestido rojo con incrustaciones negras y un antifaz rojo con negro. Arriba de estos había una carta plateada. Tenía escrito "_Úsalos esta noche" _Y al reverso venia la hora en la que empezaba el baile y como llegar hasta hay.

***Muñeca: Parte del brazo, dé la mano donde se colocan las pulseras u otros artículos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Fin del segundo capítulo!<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte u_u Me tarde mucho pero aquí esta. Perdonen el retraso, es que estaba fuera de inspiración: v …Si te gusto este fic, no dudes en ver mis demás fics! Los actualizare pronto, eh tengo muchas más ideas! No te lo pierdas –Intentando ser comercializadora 8' tus reviews por favor! Me inspiran a seguir :c bueno, sin más despido!**_

_**Atte: La escritora**_


End file.
